Leave a light on
by prattster666
Summary: Bella is a Doctor in a London hospital. She loves her kids on the ward but is missing something. Could it come sweeping through the hospital ward? One-shot song fic I own nothing, just my crazy ideas. Song lyrics owned by Garth Brooks and characters owned by S. Meyer. Actual Geniuses! No copyright infringement intended.


**Hey Peoples! **

**Thanks so much for reading this little fic. This was a birthday gift for my pre-reader **_whitegurl2013_** and she has kindly said I can upload it for everyone else. **

**I asked her for a song or picture as a prompt and she gave me Leave a light on by Garth Brooks. This was my interpretation. Hope you like it :O) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics or characters in the fic. No copyright infringement intended.**

**The song can be found here:**

** /#!/search?q=Leave+a+light+on+Garth+Brooks **

* * *

BPOV

I drag myself to work, I know it is pointless to hope that I find him today but I do as I am instructed by my large poster on the wall, 'keep calm and get dressed!' I can't let my patients down. They need me to come in and make them better. I work on the Children's ward in the London Hospital. My children, as I like to call them, keep me sane in this insane world. I know they look forward to me coming to play. Whenever I have time, I spend it on my ward with my kids. Even the sickest children get to play doctor. I must have bought at least ten extra stethoscopes so that the children can hear what I hear.

By far my favourite patient at the moment, is a little boy called Peter. He was very inquisitive and had taken to wearing any doctor's coat he could find and marched around the ward pretending to be Doctor Gray. A very uptight individual, although very good at his job. As I entered the ward I found Dr Peter ordering the nursing staff around. I couldn't help but lean against the door and remember the reason I became a doctor in the first place.

I moved here in search of a man that has captured my heart since I was in high school. When I was 17 I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I ended up on a very different children's ward in Seattle, Washington, which is where I come from. The doctor there was amazing. He is my inspiration for everything I do with my kids. Carlisle Cullen is the reason I am here today. He and his team cured me of my cancer, made me giggle when I felt down and told me I was beautiful even when all of my hair fell out due to the chemotherapy. I fell for that man and I fell hard. I assumed that it was just a crush as I was only seventeen, in my prime my Daddy would have said.

During my battle, I refused to stop my schooling. I had my long suffering best friend deliver my assignments to the hospital when I had to stay there or home when I was there. With her support I graduated with everyone else. I decided then that I wanted to do the same thing as Doctor Cullen if I survived the cancer. Someone must have been listening because I survived and lived to make one of my dreams come true.

My second dream is a little bit more difficult. Carlisle Cullen has been at the centre of my fantasies for years. When I was seventeen he was just starting his residency making him 26 and nine years older than me. I tried to subtly assess my chances, which were slim to nothing. I understood that he wasn't married and lived with his younger brother, who was younger than me at fourteen. He also lived with his sister who was twenty three. My father was the police chief and sometimes left his curious daughter in the station with access to the files. So sue me.

When he realized that I was certain I was going to be a doctor he invited me out to the coffee shop to chat. It was one of the best and worst days of my life. I sat there in my favourite outfit and listened to Carlisle explain about the demands of becoming a doctor and I had to put my foot in it and try something. I tried to kiss him as we left. He gave me some garbled excuse about not being appropriate. I saw him a few times after that but he was never as candid as he had been previously. Anyways enough reminiscing, Peter clearly needs help.

It was the end of my shift when I was tucking Dr Peter into his bed. He had refused to take off the doctor's coat and I didn't see any point in arguing with him. He had been admitted due to a swell on his brain, that had since been reduced and he was being kept for observation. I heard the ward door open and I realized it must be story time. Some of the older patients from the teen ward liked to come down and snuggle the smaller children while I read a story.

"Hey Pete, which story do you want tonight?" I asked as I turned around to see which of the teens had joined us. I was immediately dumbstruck. There in the doorway was the one man I had been hoping to see when I had travelled to the UK. Carlisle Cullen still looked as amazing as he did at 26. Although, he had to be at least 36 now and by the look of it, just as dumbfounded as me.

"Dr BEEEELLLLLAAAAAA!" I heard and smirked as I turned around.

"Yes Petey?" I asked in a sickly voice.

"You promised to read to us, tell that doctor that we are way better than him and he has to wait. I want Aliens love underpants tonight. It is proper funny!" he said with a giggle. That book was also one of my favourites. I giggled when Carlisle replied. "Yes not a problem, Mr….Petey is it?"

"It is. You can stay and listen if you wanna, I don't mind. The teens are coming too." He replied and snuggled down while I set myself up in the story chair. I grabbed my story hat, a witch's hat I had since the October I had leukemia, and put it on. I settled in to read and noticed that Carlisle didn't move.

I read the story and made sure I kept reading until the children fell asleep. The teens made sure the little ones were tucked in and then left for their ward. Some of them coming for hugs as they walked past, some of the girls obviously ogling Carlisle as they walked past. I snickered because I knew exactly what they saw.

* * *

CPOV

I walked into the children's ward to check on Peter, a child who had been kept in for observation after a swell on the brain. This was my last check up tonight. I had just started this job in the London hospital. I was the chief of pediatrics and had yet to meet my full staff. One name in particular had caught my attention on the board at the nurse's station, Dr Bella. I knew it couldn't be that Bella, but just the name had stirred something inside of me that I had been ignoring since I met her ten years ago in the children's ward in Seattle. I walk through the doors onto the ward and notice a female doctor talking with a Peter. She turns at the sound of the doors and I cannot believe my eyes. Bella Swan, the girl from Seattle.

I am immediately transported back ten years. To the girl who shaved her head because her hair started to fall out and still managed to look drop dead gorgeous. At seventeen, she was a beauty and my being twenty six made those thoughts highly inappropriate. Not only was she a minor but a patient as well. I was then transported to the café where I explained the demands of the role of a doctor in a busy hospital. She had looked so damn beautiful that day. Figure hugging jeans, black tank top with sheer top over it, did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure from me. Being the twenty six year old I was, I was affected in all the wrong ways. Then, she had to go and reach for a kiss. I had to push her away. I had to.

I was aware that myself and Bella were staring at each other. "Dr BEEEELLLLLAAAAAA!" I heard and Bella turned around. "Yes Petey?" Bella asked in a sickly voice.

"You promised to read to us, tell that doctor that we are way better than him and he has to wait. I want Aliens love underpants tonight. It is proper funny!" Peter said with a giggle. Bella giggled and I replied. "Yes not a problem, Mr….Petey is it?"

I watched as Bella pulled out a massive chair and pulled on a black witch's hat. Hmmmm I am not sure why she needs that but I settled in the chair by the door and waited for her.

As the story ended, the teens left for the other ward. I was shocked that many of the teens hugged Bella as they left. I also felt a little awkward sitting there as the teen girls walked past. I heard a snort from Bella's direction. I looked at her quizzically. She followed the girls and asked with her eyes for me to follow, which I did.

* * *

BPOV

I walked down the steps and out the front doors of the hospital. I turned to see the Carlisle was following me. I crossed the street and went into the café across from the hospital which was reminiscent of the café we had gone to many years before.

We ordered and then sat. Talking to him was like it had been ten years ago. Nothing had changed apart from I could add my own anecdotes. Time flew by and soon it was well after 10pm.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Carlisle. I am sure your wife would not be pleased to know that you were out with another woman until this late in the night," I said, phishing for answers, so sue me! I was desperate to ask and didn't know how. He chuckled lightly.

"The only thing that awaits me at home is my younger brother Edward and his girlfriend Lily. By now, I am pretty sure that I don't want to go home until well after 12am." He said with a smirk. "My brother, the sex god! Ha! He will have assumed that I am doing extra hours by now."

"Well…erm…seeing as the café is closing…you could come to my place. I have coffee, tea, beer and foodstuffs," I asked hopefully. Mentally cringing because I sounded like such a little girl, could I never sound or look more than a girl in his eyes? He remained quiet. "It was just a thought, I didn't want you to feel neglected or whatever…" I said trailing off my sentence. God I sound like such a muppet. "Bella…..I would love to. I could use a beer now you mention it. Do you have a car or do you get the tube? I could follow or take you in my car," he asked hopefully. I had never been so pleased for my car to be in the shop getting repaired for the eleventy billionth time. I explained that my car was in the shop and he took my hand and we walked to his car. Tingles shot up my arm as he held my hand. I thought he would let go as we left the café but he didn't. He opened the door to a very swanky, black Mercedes for me and then walked around to the drive's side.

Thankfully, the drive to my house isn't a long one. I live in an end terraced house in a nice street in the east end of London. I unlock the door and rush to feed my cat, Em, he will have a conniption fit if I don't feed him the instant I walk in. As I walk through to the kitchen Carlisle follows closely. I feed the cat and notice he isn't at my feet. To my amazement Carlisle has my dopey cat in his arms. I smile and collect two beers from the fridge. Purposefully bending at the waist to pick them off the bottom shelf, I may or may not wiggle my ass a little as I stand up. Carlisle clears his throat as he takes the beer from me. We head into the living room talking about nothing in particular but being comfortable with each other.

Before I know it, it is past midnight and we are three beers in each, which means Carlisle would not be legally allowed to drive. What a shame he might have to stay. I smirk to myself. Carlisle has been extremely flirty since we arrived at my home. We have inched closer and closer on the settee and I am aware of his hot thigh resting next to mine.

"Carlisle, I am having such a good time tonight. I need to ask, what made you push me away all those years ago? Was it my age or because I was someone you didn't like that way?" Way to go Bells! What a conversation starter!

He looked at me for a long time, he looked like he was deciding how to phrase his next comment. I waited with baited breath. Carlisle reached for my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Bella, the reason I pushed you away had entirely nothing to do with you as a person but more to do with your age and being my patient. At seventeen years old you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, you brought out the basest reactions in me. The same as you do now. Age has only enhanced your beauty. You are more beautiful than I ever thought possible. I have thought of you every day these last ten years. Wondering what you were doing, who you were with and where you were. I am so pleased I have found you." He reached up and cupped my cheeks bring his lips towards mine. When we kissed it was like my whole body was set aflame. I couldn't help but try and get closer by straddling his lap. I could feel his "basest reaction" press against my jean clad pussy. I couldn't help but wriggle to get some much needed friction. At that point I knew what I wanted and was determined to go for it.

"Carlisle….I want you…I have wanted you since the moment I set eyes on you…..please…." I breathed through kisses to his jaw. His hands moved down to hold onto my ass. I realized quickly that he wasn't holding my ass, but holding it while rubbing his cock against my pussy. Oh. My. God. My panties were soaking. I stripped him of his shirt while I was straddled across him. He was a beautiful sight. He removed my tank and bra quickly, and attached his lips to my very hard nipple. I moaned out, which caused him to move his free hand down to my jeans. He swiftly undid them and pushed his fingers against my clit. Its true what they say, Doctor's have very talented hands. I couldn't help but squirm. I removed myself from his lap and noticed the rather large tent situation in his slacks. I held out my hand and took him into my bedroom.

He quickly had me stripped to my panties and I repaid the act in kind and had him in his tight boxers just as quick. I got down on my knees and removed his boxers painfully slowly. I licked my lips to see the large drop of precum on the tip of his cock.

"Oh god Bella, you are such a tease! Are you gonna suck my cock dirty girl or do I get to feast on that beautiful pussy of yours first?" he growled at me. I reached for his cock and licked the underside. I pulled it into my mouth and began to suck hard. My other hand snaked down my body into my panties, I couldn't let him have all the fun. Carlisle noticed and pulled his cock from my mouth. Lifted me up, tore my panties from my body and lay me down on the bed. His mouth was immediately on my dripping pussy. By this point I was desperate to cum. He flicked my clit with his tongue and I was thrown over the edge, cumming harder than I had ever before. I screamed out his name. There was no let up, as I came down from my high he thrust his cock into me and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips and was turned on even more. I didn't think that was possible. He fucked me so hard. I could barely contain myself. "Oh Bella,…..fuck…..cum for me….come on….cum for me beautiful girl…I can't….."he grunted as he thrust into me, his pace becoming frantic. That was all I needed and I came hard. He followed shortly after. He rolled to the side and turned to face me. He gave me a sleepy smile which I returned as I pulled up the covers. I crawled over to lay in his arms while I fell asleep.

When I woke up yesterday morning I felt like half a person, existing not really living. Tonight as I drift off to sleep I feel much more like the whole person I was meant to be.

* * *

**What did ya think? Leave a review or whatever :O)**

**Cat x x**


End file.
